One Wish
by evilkyung
Summary: Padahari ulang tahunnya, Yixing meminta sesuatu pada Joonmyeon. Namun... apa Joonmyeon bisa mengabulkannya? / GS / SuLay / Special for Yixing's birrthday! #HappyYixingDay :33 / Mind to rnr? :33


Untitle

Cast  
Zhang Yixing  
Kim Joonmyeon

Disclaimer  
The cast aren't mine, but the story are mine! Plagiarism? Karma does exist, btw.

Genre  
Romance fluffy-fluffy yang bisa bikin muntah pelangi /hoek/

Summary  
Pada hari ulang tahunnya, Yixing meminta sesuatu pada Joonmyeon. Namun… apa Joonmyeon bisa mengabulkannya? / GS / SuLay / Special for Yixing's birthday! #HappyUnicornDay :33 / Mind to rnr?

Warning  
Gaje, typo seperti biasa, karena saya cuma manusia yang tidak sempurna, dan kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa :))) /?

Anggep aja ini mereka waktu lagi jam kosong, Joonmyeon dan Yixing itu temen sebangku, satu kelas isinya 21 anak, dan tinggi Joonmyeon disini 180-an, sementara Yixing 150-an.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

"Xing, selamat ulang tahun!" kata Joonmyeon sambil mengecup pipi sahabatnya dari belakang dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Ish! Oppaaaa! Sudah bilang jangan mencium-ciumku lagi!"

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, Yixing-ah~" Joonmyeon tertawa renyah sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yixing. Membuat sang empunya rambut merengut kesal.

"Jangan cemberut gitu dong, nanti manisnya hilang, kekeke,"

"Habisnya oppa sih, main cium-cium sembarangan. Kalau dilihat Kevin gege matilah aku," gerutu Yixing kesal sambil mencoret-coret modul matematikanya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, buat gantinya, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintan darimu, tanpa terkecuali. Bagaimana?" bisik Joonmyeon ditelinga Yixing.

Yixing membeku ditempatnya seketika, efek terpaan nafas Joonmyeon membuat gadis yang kini engabulkan menginjak usia 17 tahun itu merasakan panas disekujur tubuhnya, terutama dibagian wajah.

"Err… oppa yakin akan mengabulkan semua permintaanku? Apapun itu?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" balas Joonmyeon. Didalam hatinya, Joonmyeon mewanti-wanti agar Yixing tidak meminta sesuatu yang aneh seperti permintaannya tahun lalu, meminta dicarikan unicorn yang masih hidup-_-

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan meminta oppa menjadi pacarku saja, kekeke"

Suasana kelas menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata memandang kearah Yixing, dan yang dipandangpun, hanya bisa cepat-cepat mengatakan:

"Aku hanya bercandaaa, sungguh, aku hanya bercandaaa,"

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin menjadi pacarku juga tidak apa-apa kok," bisik Joonmyeon lagi setelah suasana kelas tidak awkward lagi. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menjahili oppa saja, hehehe. Nanti saja oppa akan kuberitahu apa yang ingin kuminta,"

"Jangan berbohong, Xing," ucap Joonmyeon kalem sambil menuliskan jawaban soal yang ketujuh. "Si-siapa yang berbohong? Oppa jangan mengada-ada,"

"Sebetulnya, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan, yang ada aku malah akan sangat senang, Lee-lee,"

Yixing masih terdiam, berusaha fokus pada modul matematikanya. Berusaha mengabaikan godaan (dalam hal ini Joonmyeon beserta Luhan dkk yang terkikik puas kearahnya) disekitarnya.

"Saranghanikka,"

Yixing –secara tidak sengaja—membuat coretan panjang diatas kertasnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Joonmyeon katakan, dan mau tak mau hal itu membuat Joonmyeon tertawa kencang, hanya dengan melihat wajah Yixing yang –menurutnya—sangat menggemaskan.

"Diamlah oppaaaa!" jerit Yixing ketikwa Joonmyeon semakin keras. Namun, dirasanya tawa Joonmyeon semakin keras, tapi sayang, Joonmyeon tidak mau berhenti tertawa, tak ayal lagi, gadis mungil itu menendang tulang kering Joonmyeon keras-keras.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengelus-elus tulang keringnya. 'Yeoja ini benar-benar-_- Semoga saja kakiku tidak menjadi biru-biru semua nanti,'

"Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan,"

"Baiklah. YA! CHINGUDEUL! DENGARKAN AKU YAA!"

"Oppaaa~ Jangan begitu ah, kau membuatku malu tau!" Yixing menarik-narik kemeja Joonmyeon, berharap namja itu akan segera turun dari kursi.

"ZHANG YIXING, MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PACARKU?"

Sorak sorai terdengar diseluruh penjuru kelas. Seharusnya, dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang sedikit dan berisi anak-anak yang pada umumnya tenang, kelas ini tidak akan menjadi begitu ramai, namun kenyataannya…

"TERIMA YIXING, TERIMAAA" –Luhan.

"AKHIRNYAAA, KETUA KELAS KITA TIDAK MENJOMBLO LAGIIII, YIHAAAA~" –Sehun.

"PEJENYA JANGAN LUPAAA," –Kyungsoo.

"CIYEEE, PANTESAN TADI UDAH CIUM-CIUM PIPIIII," –Jessica.

"JANGAN SAMPAI KEBABLASAN KETUAAA," –Kibum.

Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan yang sejenis. Mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan kawanannya, Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu, dengan pipi yang seperti gurita rebus.

"CIYEEE, DITERIMA CIYEEE,"

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum puas, lalu mencium pipi Yixing sebagai tanda kebahagiannya.

"Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Lee-lee, aku mencintaimu," bisik Joonmyeon tepat ditelinga Yixing, lalu mengecup sudut bibir Yixing (dan hal ini membuat Yixing cengo dan teriakan teman sekelasnya makin keras).

'Aku juga mencintaimu, oppa. Terimakasih untuk hadiahmu tahun ini. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu'

.

.

.

END

.

.

Ini special hadiah buat mama Yixing tercintaaa. Hahaha, saya beneran ngarep ini bakal kejadian waktu ulang tahun saya, hahaha. [[Habisnya kamu sih kak, udah ngodein aku duluan, akunya kan jadi, pffffttt. Kakak emang hebat bikin aku terbang terus. Dan sekarang aku jadi ga bisa berenti senyum-_- Ayo tanggung jawab kaaaak]]

Abaikan curcolan diatas-_- Okaaay, last, mind to rnr, everyone? :33


End file.
